MSPC01 transcript
MSP01 transcript Movie Star Pretty Cure Episode 1; I'm a Star the Birth of Cure Lights Kelly goes to Negai Town Muncipal Elementary School after her dad drove her there and waves goodbye to her mom, dad and her baby brother Riku. Kelly; Bye Mommy Bye Daddy Bye Riku Kanako; Bye Kelly Haru; See you later Riku; coos Kelly goes to the school and meets up with her friends Michiru and Izumi in the hopscotch place. Michiru; Kelly-chan Kelly; Oh hey Michi-chan. Michiru; Morning. Izumi; Good morning you two. Kelly; Good morning Izumi-chan Izumi; We have plenty of time until we get to class so how about we play jumprope Kelly and Michuru Michiru; Good Idea Kelly-chan. Izumi and Michuru get the Jumprope, Kelly jumps and they sing the when is you birthday song. Kelly; When is your birthday please jump in Michuru; January Izumi; February Kelly; March Michiru; April Izumi; May Kelly; June Michiru; July Izumi; August Kelly; September Michiru; October Izumi; November Kelly; December They all laughed Kelly; That was fun Izumi; Yeah then after that we can all play hide and seek at breaktime Michiru; Good idea Izumi-chan. Kelly; Yeah the teacher claps her hands Teacher; Okay Verdant Class time to get into line Kids; Okay Teacher Izumi; Come on guys let's go Michiru; Yeah Kelly; Michi-chan, Izumi-chan wait up Kelly; huh notices a necklaces and a star, heart and lightning bolt on the floor Kelly; what is this Izumi; What's what Kelly Michiru and Izumi notice them on the floor too Michiru; I never seen these before Kelly; You're right what are they Unknown; There called Pre Pendants and Pre Charms. All; Huh They all see a young woman with pink hair and wearing a green dress. Kelly; gasps Unknown; Don't worry nobody can see us or hear us. Michiru; Who are you Queen Happy; My name is Happy Kelly; Well it's nice to meet you happy I'm Hoshikawa Kelly. Michuru; And i'm her best friend Aoiumi Michiru. Izumi; I'm also there other friend Nakamura Izumi. Queen Happy; Kelly, Michiru and Izumi, All; huh Kelly; What is it Happy Queen Happy; Can I trust you three to take care of them Izumi; You sure do have a lot a hair.... Kelly; Don't worry Happy me, Michi-chan and Izumi-chan will take care of them no matter what. Michiru; Yeah Kelly-chan is right we will take care of them no matter what. Izumi; And never let go of them that's are promise Queen Happy; Good. And remember, go forward to your dreams like movie stars and never let go of them bye All go back to the real world Teacher; Miss Hoshikawa, Miss Aoiumi and Miss Nakamura what exactly where you daydreaming just now Kelly; uh.. nothing teacher. Michiru; Yeah it was nothing.... Izumi; Yeah Kelly and Michiru are right it was nothing teach we swear Teacher; Then all of you get into line or you three will be having breaktime detention. All of Verdant Class kids laugh Kelly; How embrassing….. 8 years later... Kelly sleeping in her room Theme song starts and the title shows Kelly; Wouldn't it be great if I have that dream again.. Kelly, Michiru and Izumi all hold hands All; Pretty Cure... Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts